kamilogyfandomcom-20200216-history
Setting
Setting 'Introduction' 'The Universe' In the universe of Kamilogy, each being, down to molecular level, struggles to arrive and become The Storm and The Thunder. The Storm and The Thunder and interchangeable concepts. The Storm is the primal original thought. The Storm is everything. All things are part of The Storm. The Storm is Unity/Oneness/Love. The Storm is the 7th Density. 'Densities' Different Densities means that simultaneously, in the same spot, several realities can occur. 1st Density through 3rd Density occupy the same plane. 1st Density is rock and water, without life. 2nd Density is life without conscious intelligence, such as plants and animals. 3rd Density is intelligent, conscious, life, such as humans have. 4th Density is spiritually mature entities (e.g. extraterrestrial life such as the grays). 5th Density is where the spirit no longer needs to incarnate and can remain disincarnate─the Spirit Guides. 6th Density is the Density of Light and Love. The entities of 6th Density assume light form and have an extreme mental capacity, beyond what humans can endure. They’re the Payuumian Guardians. 7th Density is The Storm; is Thunder. It is literally the light at the end of the tunnel that people who have experienced a near death report. They see The Storm, but do not reach it, just yet. The 8th Density is The Ephemeral Storm. The Ephemeral Storm is both Omega and Alpha. The spiritual mass of the infinite universes becomes one central sun or Creator once again. Then is born a new universe, a new infinity, a new Logos which incorporates all that The Storm has experienced of Itself. 1st and 2nd Density are referred to as densities not because they are truly of differing density states, but because they indicate different levels of spiritual potential. Density is a term that refers not only to the physical state, but to the spiritual. Thus in 1st Density the spiritual potential is nil. In 2nd Density, the spiritual density potential is possible, and in fact at times incarnations into 2nd Density life occurs, as a lesson. In 3rd Density, spiritual potential is realized, etc. The main lesson of the 3rd Density is of spiritual orientation─Service-to-Others or Service-to-Self. The Service-to-Other must understand, accept, and forgive the self and other entities (excluding the STS) before they are ready to function and work in the 4th Density. The 3rd Density is considered as pre-school, as there is relatively (to other Densities) not much to learn. Completion of the 3rd Density only takes about a thousand of life times. * In 4th Density the lesson to be learned is how to live communally with others. This differs depending on orientation. Those in Service-to-Others learn utter trust. Entities learn to support and communicate with each other to a high degree, so that utter trust is well placed. Those in the Service-to-Self orientation also learn how to depend upon each other, but trust due to the caring and concern of others is not the route. As you might imagine, the rules are extensive and strictly enforced. * In 5th Density the lessons to be learned are exploration of the universe. The wonders of how the universe is constructed. During 5th Density travel is extensive, and communication with other groups is frequent, where this is not so much the case during 4th Density. Some 5th Density entities incarnate and mingle with 3rd and 4th Density societies, but use these incarnations as a learning tool. * In 6th Density the lesson to be learned is high knowledge of The Storm’s plan for the universe. Here the interaction is less exploratory than stepping in to assume an active role in promulgating The Storm’s plan. In densities higher than 3rd Density, co-existence can occur. Thus, it occurs that on the planet Earth, where 3rd Density humans are living and walking about, 4th, 5th, and higher Density incarnations are living and moving about, occupying the same space, as it were. This occurs because of a higher vibration rate of the subatomic particles. 'Planet Earth and Transformation period' Earth is a 3rd Density planetary sphere and a schoolhouse for young souls or Spirits. In a spiritual learning house the prime directive is non-interference. This places a wealth of spontaneous experiences before the emerging souls, who develop empathy by being subject to various painful situations. Empathy simply does not exist if a spirit has not been there, in its past. Earth is undergoing a Transformation and will move to 4th Density Service-to-Others in about a hundred years in future. There will still be a 3rd Density Earth, on the same plane as the future 4th Density home of humans, as a portion of the Earth will be left in 3rd Density. One reason is that the great majority of the entities native to the planet have reached an orientation decision, and are ready to proceed with other lessons, and 3rd Density planets are checked periodically as to their readiness for harvest in this regard. Another reason is administrative, and that is why the Earth is undergoing its Transformation now. The majority of those on Earth have not yet reached their orientation decision, but will be moved to another planet, as the Earth has been designated as a future home for Service-to-Other oriented entities. 'Society on Earth' Earth in Kamilogy is a different Earth. There are a few more races living on it, in addition to humans, e.g. the Pluei. Entities in the main are Undecided, becoming Service-to-Others or fully STO with few becoming Service-to-Self or fully STS. The world is more far more advanced technologically than the real world. Politics, monetary systems, or religion don't exist as there is no need for them to be. There, instead, are councils lead by STO Fucks and Archfucks, who regulate affairs. Some nations have so called natural leaders or champions, e.g. Vojka of the Nomadic Lands is the leader of the Nomads, and Kwanzaa of Duskwood is the champion of Duskwood. Leaders or champions are always wise, strong and STO oriented. They represent their people who look up to them. Natural leadership, of the good hearted, emerges via a different route. They do not emerge grasping and running after the perks of high office, as they are too busy attending to real problems around them. While the official leadership is getting themselves adorned with the trappings of high office, the ceremony, the dinners, the carefully arranged interviews so the public can get to know them as they hope the public will be led to believe they are, the real leaders are at work. Take the example of two men, both starting out working for a construction firm. The good-hearted natural leader sees the task to be done by the crew, and if any crew member is having difficulty, assists. Thus, he is too busy to hang around the office to make his face known to those who might promote him. Perhaps the owner hears the talk and understands the good hearted one gets the job done, and promotes him the same as the ambitious one who spends his time self-promoting. But more likely the ambitious one arranges for the competent natural leader to be assigned to him, as an underling. Now come disasters in the area, and the natural leader is busy helping out more than his work crew. The ambitious one, who has not even done his job much less volunteered to help others, continues to hang out at the office, suggesting how he might be put in charge of any large contract the firm might secure. There is no rich or poor. There is an abundance of resources and goods and they are shared among all. Everyone has access to food and shelter. People, when in need of some item, simply go and take them, as needed. If there is too few of a certain good, then it is communicated and a meeting of the group is called. People in the group weigh their current activities in light of the new need, and discuss alternatives. Essentially, someone who may be on sabbatical in order to devote to learning may cut this short to assist, or someone who has taken responsibility for doing laundry may find they have extra time on their hands, and volunteer. Or, it may be that in weighing the activities of all, the conclusion of the group is the good is of less importance, and an agreement is reached to parse the existing supply out more carefully. 'Nations, cities, and clans' There are two main continents on Earth, these are the EE continent and the MM continent. EE and MM is where the largest and most powerful nations are. A lot of powerful characters are from a nation called Redridge. Redridge is recognized as the most powerful nation in the terms of E power. Right after Redridge, in the E power, comes Hyjal of the MM continent. Duskwood of the EE continent is the largest nation, but third in the E power. The other significant nations are the Nordic Twilight and the Nomadic Lands which lie on MM continent There are also many different clans. Clans are different from nations. As the human race is the most dominant on Earth in terms of population, a clan's members constitute mostly of entities whose race is not human. The most powerful clan on Earth is the Dick Clan, a Pluei clan lead by mighty Lord Archdick himself. The other significant clan is the Paragon Clan, lead by Sadara Dunda Dunda. 'Orientations' Service-to-Others (STO) means to think about others 50% of the time. Service-to-Self (STS) means to think about the self 95% of the time. To qualify for Service-to-Other orientation, an entity must consider others as often as the self. To qualify for Service-to-Self, the entity must focus on the self 95% of the time, almost exclusively. Where it may seem that these individuals would stand out, some very diplomatic and cultured people are of this category. They are able to disguise their self interest in condescension to others. They are able to disguise their self interest as the interests of the other. During 3rd Density, entities must decide their spiritual orientations─Service-to-Self or Service-to-Others. Most, the vast majority, decide the latter on almost all 3rd Density worlds. This decision, or the lesson of 3rd Density as it is called, needs to precede almost all other lessons, as mixing the two spiritual orientations together creates chaos and thus other lessons cannot proceed. Many entities on Earth are choosing the Service-to-Other orientation, and mid-incarnation are thus joining the ranks of the Service-to-Others. What is generally considered good most often corresponds to STO. The terms are however laden with a baggage of subjectivity and what is good for one can be bad for another, thus these are easily misleading. The polarization to either STO/STS cannot be reduced to an external code of ethics only. Most beings are undecided or immature. They are incapable of igniting the power of E. Those who are able to manipulate E tend to lean towards a specific orientation. 'Incarnation Focus' Entities from the 6th Density called the Payuumian Guardians dictate the circumstances of an incarnation for immature souls, and the immature soul has scant input. Out-of-Body experiences are discouraged, considered flitting out of school, with the young souls returned to their incarnation. This type of monitoring or coercion by the Spirit Guides is done essentially by a force of will, but can the young soul rebel and refuse? What happens in these circumstances? The Payuumian Guardians rely on physical constraints to control souls in the Service-to-Self, using a substance that only very high level entities can control. This substance blocks the stuff of souls from moving about, if necessary, a type of jail. Immature souls leaning toward the Service-to-Self invariably challenge their Payuumian Guardians, as adolescents do their parents, testing their limits. They encounter this type of restraint, being either forced to remain in the incarnation, or assume the incarnation to begin with, and realize that protest is futile. The lessons to be learned during a forthcoming incarnation are clear to the Payuumian Guardians, and have been explained fully to the immature soul. Often, the lesson is one at the fore repeatedly, in the past, the young entity stuck and not making much progress in this regard. The word lesson is used because the Earth, as in any 3rd Density experience, is a schoolhouse for young souls, and work in school is referred to as lessons. But this is not akin to memorizing and prating back what one is expected to have memorized. Nor is it akin to solving puzzles, learning the mechanisms for solving puzzles, the sciences or the machinations of mathematics so that the soul understands the combustion engine, for instance, and can apply these concepts to future situations. Gaining in-depth knowledge of how the Universe works is, of course, a product of being incarnated, but the lessons of 3rd Density are primarily growth of the soul in how it positions itself vs a vs other souls. The young soul does this by migrating toward being Service-to-Other or Service-to-Self, by a series of decisions backed by actions taken. That said, that the Payuumian Guardians can force an incarnation to occur. In that interaction with other entities is the primary determination to be made in 3rd Density, how are the circumstances of an incarnation determined? Rich or poor, strong and healthy or sickly and crippled, intelligent or retarded, with opportunities and freedom or in a restricted setting, and with a supportive family or in a setting of rejection and cruelty - how and why is the particular setting chosen for the young soul? An obvious reason is to teach the young soul empathy, or test the willingness to sacrifice the self out of empathy. Empathy is best learned by being in a position to experience distress, so that in a future life one recognizes the situation another is in, and can either act or decide not to act. Since the goal is to allow the young soul to make decisions, and thus take action, this setting is best done cyclically, with a life experiencing some kind of pain or restriction alternating with a life where opportunity to help those in such a setting exists. Depending upon the leaning of the soul, the lessons would move to present greater opportunities for sacrifice of the self, if leaning toward Service-to-Other, to conflicts with other opportunists if leaning toward the Service-to-Self. Service-to-Self is more than mere self centered enjoyment, it is the realization that life with others who are of a like mind will require a type of cooperation, establishment of a pecking order, and living with the consequences of having squandered resources in the unmitigated focus on enjoyment. Service-to-Other is likewise leaning to trust those of a like mind, to accept help as well as give it, and learning the consequences of unmitigated giving without consideration of the need to sustain the self. Thus both orientations are learning what their life in 4th Density, where the spiritual orientations are separated, will be like. Souls will be sorted out by spiritual orientation with those in the Service-to-Self carted off to their prison colony worlds and those in the Service-to-Other incarnated into high tech communities where all care for the common good and the Golden Rule prevails, and in the main these souls have been acclimated to anticipate the setting they are heading toward. Going into the Transformation, family or community settings for an incarnation are chosen for exposure to the polarization to be expected during the last days. This polarization of the spiritual orientations presents a lesson in the type of interaction to be expected in 4th Density, where those in the Service-to-Other only encounter those in the Service-to-Self in strictly controlled settings and with delimiting parameters. Democrat and Republican today encounter each other, with the obvious leanings of the parties toward concern for the common man, or concern for the elite with cruel repression of the common man, exposed. But the tentacles where these philosophies clash are many, the opportunities for encounters many. In 4th Density, the battles are more intense, but the settings are tightly controlled and delimited. To prepare young souls for encounters they will have in highly polarized settings, and for future encounters in 4th Density, family settings may put highly Service-to-Other and strongly Service-to-Self souls within the same family. There is never any doubt, within the family, as to the focus of these highly polarized members. Depending upon how activist the individual soul is, these types of encounters may occur in the community, or national, setting, likewise with forethought by the Payuumiand Guardians as to how the incarnations might assist in arranging these encounters. 'Spiritual Awareness and Focus of Entities' In the beginning, each forming entity is aware only of themselves. Self awareness is a constant state in all life of whatever form, but at the start this is the only state. Forming entities are placed into 3rd Density incarnations, repeatedly, to hasten the 3rd Density lesson - orientation determination. Whether incarnated or not, forming entities first become aware of others based on the effect upon the self. Is the effect pleasant or unpleasant, dominating or acquiescing, desired or resisted. Incarnated or not, social interchange has begun. Sense of the other is also born in this context, not only in awareness of the partner in social interactions, but by observing others undergoing a similar experience. Empathy is in essence the statement, "I was once there, and I understand." Within 3rd Density there is first self awareness, second reacting to the presence of others, and last the capacity for empathy. In making the orientation determination the entity choosing Service-to-Self is not so much progressing towards this determination as clinging back. They remain most comfortable with self awareness, and react to others in this context, essentially asking "What can you do for me?" Interactions between entities change and become more complex during spiritual 4th Density, and many entities completing their 3rd Density existence are already operating in this mode. Following the development of the capacity for empathy comes the determination to intercede, to rescue, and as an adjunct to this determination the entity begins cooperative efforts, the sum being greater than the parts. Complex social interchange presents forming entities with situations requiring compromise if goals are to be met, and the need to subjugate personal desires so that another might be rescued or the group as a whole might benefit. While the entity leaning toward the Service-to-Other orientation moves steadily in this direction, the entity leaning toward Service-to-Self reacts to this greater social complexity with more of the same old reaction, "What's in it for me." As entities surrounding the emerging Service-to-Self entity are learning compromise and conciliation, the technique for the self focused entity to gain more for the self is essentially manipulation. Since groups of emerging Service-to-Other entities are forming, the emerging Service-to-Self entity tunes its manipulation skills so as to manipulate groups, too. The orientations, even within 3rd Density, set upon different paths, and polarization increases as they progress. Arriving in 4th Density, the fledgling entity thus is already reacting and responding to others, pressing forward with personal agendas and dealing with interpersonal conflicts. How does life in 4th Density differ from what the entity has experienced in 3rd Density? For the Service-to-Self their spiritual existence is essentially frozen while their intellectual existence progresses. For the Service-to-Self there is even less interplay and manipulation between entities than took place in 3rd Density. A rigid hierarchy with rules for everything emerges so that the lessons can proceed. For the Service-to-Other entity their spiritual wisdom continues to grow and augments rather than detracts from their intellectual progress. Skills in team efforts, where the individual is not required to sacrifice but can learn and grow while contributing are honed. Where the focus at the beginning of 3rd Density was self awareness, by the end of 4th Density in the Service-to-Other orientation the focus has expanded to be on group awareness. 'Spiritual Growth' At the base of the many horrors and inequities and sorrows that life throws at us is spiritual growth, as this is the point of incarnated life. In a life lived without personal pain or anguish there is little incentive to growth. If everyone were born beautiful, lived a life without disease, never wanted for any physical comfort, and did not encounter adversity or struggle, what reason would there be to develop a strong compassion for others? Compassion, empathy for what others are going through, is love, and on a spiritual level is learned only by having experienced pain and anguish oneself. The young soul, immature, may experience what by instinct the life form experiences when a member of the species is in terror or pain. This is biological, an evolutionary result, to help the flock or herd realize danger and flee to safety. A rabbit, sensing another had been captured by a coyote, is terrified when it hears the squeals of panic and pain from its fellow rabbit, but this does not equate to empathy. Most certainly, the rabbit would not offer itself for another! This gesture is only found in highly evolved souls, those who have long ago chosen the Service-to-Other path. In that the young soul remembers, and carries forward any memory of pain or anguish from prior lives, it begins to relate on more than an instinctive level to what it sees about it, in the pain and anguish in others. Unlike the rabbits, who flee in terror when one of their fellows becomes prey, the human with an incarnated soul contemplates the outcome. If inclined toward Service-to-Other, they can see that a circumstance is leading to pain for another, and step in to try to change the outcome. This may mean a loss of some kind, such as taking time out from other tasks, or spending some money intended for the self, or even putting the self at risk, but the outcome, for another, is changed. These steps may be small, such as stopping the car to inquire after the welfare of someone at the side of the road, or large, such as rushing into a burning building to break open a door trapping others inside. In the latter, the human is certainly offering themselves so that others may survive, putting themselves at risk, a potential sacrifice of self. This type of gesture, the unhesitating step to sacrifice all to help others, always indicates a highly evolved soul, strongly in the Service-to-Other. Would the rabbit rush into a burning building, to prevent the pain and panic in its fellows? Ultimately, after many thousands of incarnated lifetimes, or perhaps even millions of such lifetimes, the soul has evolved to be intensely loving, and this is not a shallow matter. In these lifetimes, there are times when the soul was incarnated into crippled or diseased bodies, or trapped in a live of suffering and anguish, no escape possible, such as slavery or life in a land suffering a drought where there is never enough to eat, for all. There are times of horror and terror, when the volcano is about to explode or the incarnation is in a woman or a man of small frame, or a child, and a sadist has full control of their life and enjoying the pain and hopelessness he can inflict. There are also times when the incarnation affords strength, the body strong with strength respected by others, the circumstances of birth affording funds and influence, the IQ high so that meeting life's adversity is a game rather than a sorrow. If the point of an incarnation full of pain and anguish is to experience what others might be going through, the point of an incarnation that affords strength is to give the soul an opportunity to rescue others, to put oneself at risk. At first, the young soul stands idly by, watching others suffer, but feels discomfited by this as it remembers when it suffered, in past lives. As steps are taken, to rescue or intervene for others, this relieves the sense of suffering, not only for those rescued, but for the rescuer! This is the answer, to help others, as if this is done more often, overall grief is lessened! Where this intellectual discussion of the reasons for pain and anguish are hardly a comfort to the sufferer, it does point to an out. The parent, losing a child, will often be more intensely empathetic to other families in similar circumstances, and be a great source of comfort for them. Orphans are often adopted because their new parents dealt with abandonment in the past, during past lives. Firemen rush into burning buildings because they themselves were trapped in the past, in past lives, in situations where a helping hand could have made all the difference, but was withheld. Many people in philanthropic situations, who devote their lives to helping others, have some intense grief in their recent past, an impetus. 'Sentience' Man values his intelligence, forethought, empathy, and consciousness, as these place him above the other animals on the Earth, or so he thinks. Man is a sentient being, but the low life of the Earth have these qualities in some measure too, as they are concomitant with what the basic building blocks of life throughout the Universe produce. From simple one celled creatures to the complexity of a hominoid, life interacts with its surroundings in the same manner. Life that survives at all is self protective, and thus has self awareness of sorts. If it must do more than simply react to survive, must be proactive, then a form of forethought has occurred. Animals with the same genetic structure can scarcely help but experience empathy with each other when cries of distress are heard or the tensed posture of defense is assumed. Early empathy is simply shared neuron patterns and shared experiences. Thus, depending on the chemical components of the world and the path evolution takes on that world, the sentient creatures that result may take any form, and the list would be infinite. Sentience is not exclusive to man, or to mammals, or to the Earth─it is concomitant with life itself throughout the Universe. 'Rule of Non-Interference' In a spiritual learning house, a schoolhouse for emerging souls, the prime directive is non-interference. This places a wealth of spontaneous experiences before the emerging souls, who develop empathy by being subject to various painful situations. Empathy simply does not exist if a spirit has not been there, in its past. There is no need to list the situations mankind or any life form finds distressing, as the list is something that every incarnated soul struggling through a life is acutely aware of. Living with physical pain, dread or terror or abandonment and uncertainty, loss of a child or spouse, sudden setbacks, ridicule and expulsion from a group, the list is almost endless. At a certain point in the young souls development, Payuumian Guardians become involved to help shape the circumstances of the next incarnation, so the setting is one which will maximize opportunities for learning for this particular entity. The young soul might be placed into a starving country, or a place of wealth and power, into a body stricken with genetic disease or into a body capable of intimidating others. Nevertheless, the rule is non-interference with the incarnation, so the lessons to be learned stick as they are not theoretical, but very real to both the incarnated life form and the spirit within. A lesson well learned. At a certain point in the progress of a world developing emerging souls, it on occasion becomes necessary to interfere further with circumstances, to maintain a proper balance for the first lesson that young souls are to learn, which results in their decision to be either Service-to-Other or Service-to-Self. A young soul in a constant state of fear struggles to get past this to the point of empathy, which is something the Service-to-Self masters, visiting the schoolhouse and waiting to be called as advisers, know. Thus, brutal intimidation, without any apparent hope of changing the situation, is something the Service-to-Self try to achieve in a developing world, but something the Payuumian Guardians prevent. A balanced situation, where action can result in change for the better, so a young soul can perceive the result of their efforts to change a painful situation for others, is desired, and thus circumstances are manipulated in the schoolhouse to arrange for this. Likewise, a young soul leaning toward the Service-to-Self orientation would find in a vicious dictatorship over other young souls a false setting for the world they are heading toward. In the Service-to-Self worlds, all are solidly Service-to-Self, and not easily dominated. Thus, in a balanced schoolhouse, the Service-to-Self gang does not invariably win, and when the gang turns on each other, viciously, the true nature of living the Service-to-Self life style is learned. In all these exceptions with the Rule of Non-Interference, manipulation is done to things, not the incarnated human or life form, and thus does not interfere with the setting the emerging young soul can control. The decisions by the entity, expressed into action by the incarnated human, are not interfered with, thus. Category:Other